Reality working itself backwords
by hoes-over-bros
Summary: Haley & Nathan Scott are on the rocks, badly. Would there be any chance left for them? Friends and the love they once had is the only thing that can save them.


This is you and this is me?

Haley James-Scott never had seen her life ending up like this, they say love has a way of working its self backwards causing you problems and repetition of the facts, no one told Haley that her life would turn upside down in a matter of years, at the young age of 22 she felt like a 30 year old with barriers and locked down. This is not how she wanted life, she never talked to her family as much as she used too and Nathan was hardly home no one but her self stayed in that lonely apartment. One day she wished for better things with or without Nathan.

Nathan stubbornly walked through his sports agency called 'The Scott' eyeing the ladies and there features though none satisfied him, Haley was the only one that could do that though he always hated to admit that's why he goes along this way of life everyday to show nothing but stubbornness when really he would die without her. He knew she wasn't happy and it was coming to a day when she would walk out though he pushed that thought out of his brain always saying she would never do that, I'm her husband though I never act like it.

Haley packed the final thing that she owned in her apartment with Nathan glancing at the clock he was due home any minute setting herself down on the couch with her suitcase next to her she heard her husband walk in.

"Haley I'm home" Nathan yelled, he doesn't even call me Hales any more.

"Hey Nathan" she said as she stood up and grabbed both suitcases.

"Not again Haley" Nathan said with a sigh.

"Oh but this is not again, this will never happen again you can not pull around with me anymore you can use them on your bimbo mistress" Haley said as she walked to the door.

"I don't have a mistress" Nathan said quietly.

"Okay, so when I come home why do I smell a women's perfume on your clothes and you always are never in the mood, and you home late on a Friday night, and you never call me Hales or say that you love me so I just figured you had a mistress" Haley said as she opened the door.

"If you walk out that door don't bother coming back" Nathan said as he tried to be the bigger man.

"Oh trust me I wont and if you want to find me I will be at the Nara Hotel but I won't be there for long" Haley said as she closed the door to the apartment wiping away the fallen tear.

Nathan looked at the door that his wife had just walked through for the third time in the year, he never thought she was actually serious knowing she will be back as she left clothes here or something, walking into the bedroom he went through Haley's draws there was nothing there he then looked under the bed in the bathroom none of her things were there she had really left him. Sitting down on the bed with his hands in his head the only reason why he did this was to get back on the Chris Keller incident that happened years ago, but it struck him she only left him when he pushed her too. Turning to the side where Haley used to sleep he saw the one thing that always pulled him down was the bracelet the bracelet he gave her at the docks. Finally letting the tears fall the first time he cried since the night with Karen at the ricer court he let all the tears fall freely.

Haley walked into her apartment, thoughts were running threw her head, why had she done that again, though she felt stubborn she knew in time she would be thankful at her decision though there were no good reasons at this moment, taking in what just happened made Haley tired walking aimlessly to the cheap uncomfortable bed she laid her head down turning to the area where her husband would of laid letting a tear fall before closing her eyes trying to think about a happier time between them, though the only thought that came to mind was 'Haley don't come home" and that's what stuck in her mind she didn't have a home.

Nathan picked up his cell phone dialing Haley's number receiving there voicemail

'Hi this is Haley and Nathan we can't get to the phone right know because were… Having sex, yeah were having really hot sex, Nathan oh its still on sorry leave a message and we will get back when were done' waiting for the beep he chocked up on words.

"Haley…… come home please, I miss you at least let us talk about it, remember I love you…… always and forever" Nathan mumbled the last part before he flipped back his phone and stared at the clock hoping time would take him to a better place.

Haley looked at her phone it read 'one new message' sighing she listened to it, deciding the best thing was to talk she settled down to actually get some rest, not wanting to face the arguments and screaming right at that moment, she needed a friend she needed Lucas.


End file.
